


Something Special

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirrty talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Future Fic, Lingerie, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Yeah it's pretty filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: “I want to be your good girl tonight, Daddy. It's your special day.” | Kate surprises Seth for his birthday with some sexy new lingerie...and other fun stuff.





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> First, let's thank Madie for posting this [video](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2b3bjPgcd_/), which was the inspiration behind this fic ;) We're not gonna survive Reprisal, y'all. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the filth.
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Kate was putting on the finishing touches of her outfit when she heard the front door open and close. Seth was home. He had gone out with Richie a few hours ago for his birthday: a steak, some drinks, and now he was back for dessert. Kate had told Richie to take it easy on him tonight; he had told her the same thing.

“Kate?” Seth's voice floated through their beachfront condo. Something they purchased for themselves earlier this year when they decided to settle outside San Diego. They chose Southern California for two reasons: they had never seen the Pacific Ocean, and they could easily travel back and forth to Mexico to visit Richie, who was building a name for himself among the cartel. 

“I'm up here!” Kate called from the bathroom. She checked her reflection in the mirror one more time. Her long hair was now a reddish brown. Her lips were painted scarlet, and her green eyes outlined in black eyeliner and mascara. She hardly wore any make-up, but tonight, she wanted to look sexy for Seth. It was his birthday. Another year of life. Another year together. 

Four years had passed since Kate joined Seth and Richie. Became the Bonnie to their Clydes as they criss-crossed the country robbing banks. But somewhere in year three, Seth told them he was done. Kate never thought she would see the day when Seth Gecko wanted to walk away from stealing money. His reason? He had everything he wanted. 

Including her.

As Seth made it up the staircase, Kate stepped out into the hallway to meet him. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw her.

She was wearing a short red silk robe that barely covered her ass. Underneath it was a lacy red babydoll lingerie set with a matching G-string. A red bow sat at the center of her sheer cups. On her feet were black stiletto heels with skinny ankle straps. Her fingernails and toes were also painted red, thanks to the manicure and pedicure she treated herself with while Seth was out with Richie. 

“Do you like it?” she asked, opening up her robe.

“Are you trying to give an old man a heart attack?” he said, placing a hand over his chest.

She rolled her eyes. “You're not that old.”

“Compared to you? Yeah, I am.”

He was right. When they first met, she was still a teenager, a high school senior. Now, she was twenty-two, and he was thirty-six today. Almost forty. 

Almost as old as her dad. 

Seth took a step forward, and her breath quickened. Unlike her bright ensemble, he was dressed all in black: black boots, black jeans, black henley. 

“You don't think I see how people look at us when we're out in public?” he continued in a husky voice. “The way they stare at us and wonder...”

_How old is she?_

_How old is he?_

“Let them stare,” Kate said.

“Why? Because you like it?” He stood in front of her now, and even in her heels, he towered over her. “You like making them wonder if you're fucking an old man?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Stop calling yourself that.”

“Okay,” he said, resting his fingers on her waist. “Then, what should I call myself?”

She chewed on her lip before lifting her gaze to his face. “How about my daddy?” It was one of her favorite names for him.

With a grunt, Seth pulled her toward him until his hard cock poked her thigh. She let out a little whine.

He smiled at her response. “You feel your daddy's cock?”

She nodded. “I think Daddy really likes my outfit.”

“You're fucking right I do.” He finally lowered his mouth to hers, giving her a long, deep kiss. She moaned as their tongues touched. She could taste the whiskey from dinner and even a hint of cigar smoke. His hands went to her hair, and she clung to him, unable to stop herself from rubbing against his body.

“Goddamn, babygirl” Seth whispered into her mouth. 

When they broke away, most of Kate's lipstick had transferred onto Seth's stubble. She giggled and wiped it off with her fingers. 

“What?” he said. “Not my color?”

With their bodies still pressed together, she asked him, “Wanna move this to the bedroom? There's more waiting in there.”

He gave her a lopsided smile. “Really?”

She took his hand and led him down the hall to their room. This was her favorite spot in their home. After years of living in cramped motel rooms, they now had a king-sized bed they could call their own and a master bathroom complete with a bathtub fit for two. And there was the large balcony facing the ocean. Right now, the double doors were open, letting in a cool salty breeze and the sounds of the waves crashing on shore. 

It was their paradise. 

Kate sat Seth down in a chair in front of the bed. On the mattress she had placed their toys: a Magic Wand, a pink dildo, and a new one she ordered just for today's special occasion. She picked up the metal anal plug. It was shaped like a tulip with a glittering red jewel on the other end. Even with everything Seth had taught her in and out of the bedroom, this was one thing she still wanted to learn. 

She handed the plug to him. “Put it inside me, Daddy. I wanna be ready for your cock.”

He took the toy and looked up at her with a hungry and desperate expression. It was the same one he gave her when she first climbed into his bed just a few weeks after defeating Amaru. Even as she kissed him and begged for his cock, he tried to push her away, give her some space to heal. He didn't understand that he was her cure. She didn't leave his bed, just rocked her pussy against his hard cock, begging, _“Please...please...please...”_ until the conflict in his hazel eyes melted away and he understood. 

He needed to understand again.

Kate let the silk robe fall to her feet as she turned around and lowered her upper body onto the bed, resting on her arms. She wiggled her ass in Seth's face.

“Please, Daddy,” she sighed.

She held in her breath. Would he try to reject her again, or would he give her what she knew they both wanted?

A moment later, she heard Seth get up from the chair. She almost sank into the bed with disappointment until she saw where he was going. He moved to the nightstand, opened the drawer, and pulled out the bottle of lube they kept there next to his gun and her Bible. 

She exhaled with excitement.

Seth returned to his chair and lifted the lacy piece of lingerie so he could see her round ass. She felt his soft lips skim her skin as he placed a kiss on each cheek.

“That feels good, Daddy,” she said.

“This next part might not.”

“It's okay.” She looked over her shoulder and watched him cover the plug with some lube. “I trust you.”

Those were the magic words. Seth caressed her bottom with his hands before he pulled the red G-string to the side to get to her untouched hole. She shivered with anticipation.

“Take a deep breath, princess,” he instructed her.

She closed her eyes and inhaled just as she felt the cool metal tip of the plug against her hole. At first, it didn't feel so bad, and then, Seth started to push.

Her eyes flew open at the intrusion. “Daddy,” she gasped, digging her nails into the sheets.

He stopped. “Kate, if it hurts too much...”

She turned her head around again to find that same pained expression on his face. He still didn't understand. He didn't have to be gentle with her; he wasn't going to break her. He was the one who had picked her up, piece by piece. 

“I want it,” she told him. “I want to be your good girl tonight, Daddy. It's your special day.”

“My special day.” Seth squeezed her ass with one hand as the other continued to work the slippery plug inside her. “Is that why you got all dressed up for me?”

“Yes,” she moaned as she felt her puckered hole stretch around the plug.

“Why you took out your toys?” He pushed and wiggled the metal object in some more.

She winched but nodded. “Yes, Daddy...”

“Why you want me to fuck your ass?” One more push and the plug was all in the way inside her.

She threw her head back. “Yes!” It felt strange and different, but it also made her feel full, giving her a taste of what his cock was going to feel like inside there.

The next thing Kate knew, he was pulling her G-string down to her knees. “Look at how wet you are, princess.”

She was so focused on the plug that she wasn't aware of her pussy dripping with arousal. Not Seth though. He didn't waste any time plunging his tongue into her silky folds from behind. She cried out as he licked her smooth pink cunt; she kept it waxed just for him.

“So pretty,” he murmured as he replaced his tongue with two fingers. 

Kate whimpered, rocking back against his hand. With the plug in her ass and his fingers in her pussy, it wouldn't take much for her to come. But then, Seth pulled his hand away from her and reclined back in the chair.

Oh, so he was going to be Mean Daddy tonight.

“My birthday isn't going to be over for a couple more hours, princess,” he said. “We have plenty of time to play.”

Kate narrowed her eyes but rolled over on the mattress to face him. Her panties were still around her knees and the metal plug was still snugly inside her.

“Okay, then, so do you want to keep playing with me, Daddy?” she asked. “Or do you want to watch me play with my toys?”

He folded his hands on his lap. “Daddy wants to watch you play with your toys.”

Good. That meant she could have some kind of fun with herself.

Kate scooted up to the pillows, where the Magic Wand was plugged into the wall outlet. She started to slide her G-string down her legs when Seth spoke.

“Slow,” he said.

Slow, so he could see her shiny pussy. Slow, so he could the red jewel glimmering in her asshole. 

When her panties were off, she let her legs fall open, giving Seth the complete view of his handiwork. Even though she was still wearing the babydoll, she felt naked and exposed under Seth's heated gaze. 

She reached for the wand, turning it on to the lowest setting. The hum of the vibrations filled the room. Resting against the pillows, she ran the wand over her breasts first. She let out a small cry as the wand touched her nipples, sending tiny shocks throughout her body. Then, she lowered the wand in between her spread legs.

“Turn it up higher,” Seth said from his seat.

_Mean Daddy._

Kate changed the setting, and the hum grew louder along with her cries as she placed the wand right on her clit. 

“Fuck,” she gasped. 

She ran the wand up and down her clit, watching Seth watching her. It was impressive that he was still fully-clothed. He hadn't even brought out his cock yet, even though she could see the large bulge in the front of his jeans. For now, he was fine with just watching her play with her toys.

“Higher,” Seth instructed her again.

Kate flipped the wand to its highest setting, causing her to wail. She squeezed her tits with one hand while the other pushed the wand against her clit. The inside her thighs were slick with her juices, her toes curled inside her heels, and her back arched off the pillows. Any second now, any second...

Until Seth spoke once more. “Don't come.”

She whined. “Why not, Daddy?”

“Pick up your last toy.”

With a pout, she grabbed the pink dildo. It was six inches, three inches less than Seth, but it was thick enough to do its job.

“Suck on it, babygirl,” Seth said.

As she lifted the toy to her mouth, she turned off the wand, which made Seth sharply inhale.

“Did I say you could that off?” he said.

“No, Daddy.” She turned it back on, and the vibrations on her clit continued. God, she needed to come so bad, but she wanted to be a good girl and listen to her daddy, even if he was being a jerk right now. 

Kate sucked on the tip of the dildo, sliding the silicone in between her lips. 

“You can do better than that,” Seth said. “Deeper, like I taught you.”

_Like I taught you._

The words sent a jolt through her body along with the Magic Wand. 

She pushed the plastic cock further down her throat until her eyes watered and she choked on it. Struggling for air, she had to pull it out. Seth was still watching her intently, so she relaxed her throat and stuffed the cock back into her mouth again, gurgling on her spit. 

This was so fucked-up. She had a dildo in her mouth, a wand on her clit, and a plug in her ass. This was so fucked-up and filthy—and she loved it.

The wand was sending waves of pleasure throughout her body, and like the ocean outside their home, the next wave was going to crash—and it would be the one to send her over the edge.

Kate moaned around the fake cock as she climaxed and her entire body convulsed. She swore she saw stars on the ceiling. Weakly, she dropped the dildo to the bed and moved the wand away from her sensitive clit. As the intensity of the orgasm began to wear off, she quickly realized what just happened.

She hadn't listened to her daddy, and now she was going to get punished.

Seth was still sitting stoically in his chair. Still dressed. Still without his cock out. God, how could he have so much self-control right now when she was acting the total opposite?

She shut off the wand, and in the quiet room, said, “I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to come without your permission.”

“Yes, you did,” Seth said.

Her body was still buzzing. “No, I didn't.”

“Yes,” he paused, punching out the next two words, “you did.”

This time, she didn't even pretend to protest. 

Seth patted his knee. “Come here.”

Before Kate moved, she slipped her fingers into her wet folds and gathered up some of her slick. There was so much. Crawling across the mattress toward Seth, she asked, “Are you going to spank me for being a bad girl?”

“Is that what you want?” 

She climbed off the bed and straddled his knee, rubbing her pussy on his thigh. “Tonight is about what you want, Daddy.” She lifted her fingers to his mouth like a peace offering. “Taste how wet you made me. I came so hard, Daddy, and you didn't even have to touch me.”

His face darkened as he grabbed her wrist. “I'm touching you now.” With that, he sucked clean two of her fingers. “Give me more.”

As Kate rode him, her red lacy fabric slid over his black denim. Her pussy was leaking so much that her smell saturated the room. She dipped her fingers inside her slit and offered more of her cream to Seth, which he gladly accepted. When he was done sucking her fingers, she kissed him, moaning as he sucked on her tongue instead. 

He grabbed her ass, jostling the plug a bit, and pressed his hot mouth on her cheek. “You gonna come again, babygirl?” 

She nodded, moving faster on his leg and applying more pressure on her clit. “Daddy...” She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck, breathing in the scent of his sandalwood cologne. “Oh, Daddy...”

She came, trembling and with a loud sob, hugging Seth tightly to her as she forced her movements to slow on top of him. Feeling boneless, she was only able to lift her head. Her gaze rested on his attentive face, those hazel eyes and long lashes, the gray at his temples, his prickly strong jaw, and that dirty, dirty mouth. 

“You're not a bad girl.” Seth brushed the hair from her eyes. “You're a _very_ bad girl.”

Before Kate knew what was happening, Seth spun her around on his lap, so her ass was in the air. He pinned her wrists together behind her back without any warning. 

“Daddy!” she wailed.

“You came twice without permission.” He gave her bottom a hard slap. “I thought you wanted to be a good girl for me tonight.” Another slap. “I thought you were gonna be good for my special day.” Two more slaps. Each one caused the plug inside her ass to move, just enough to make it hurt a little, just enough to make her rub her legs together for some friction. God, she was so horny. And judging by the hardness she felt underneath her, so was Seth. 

She blinked back the tears, welcoming the sting of his heavy palm. “I'm sorry, Daddy.”

He spanked her again. “For what?”

“For coming twice without—without your permission.” She cried out as he gave her another spanking. “For not being good on your special day.” Two more slaps, and her tears and mascara rolled down her face. “For—for being a greedy little girl who doesn't listen to her daddy.”

She waited for the next spanking, but nothing happened. Instead, Seth released her wrists and helped her sit back on his lap. Her ass felt like it was on fire, and her pale skin was probably imprinted with his red handprints. Cradling her to his chest, Seth wiped away her tears and kissed her warm forehead. She snuggled closer to him, feeling safe and little in his big arms. 

“Why do you let me do these things to you?” he said softly. 

_Because I like it. Because you do too. _

Instead, she reminded him: “I trust you.”

“Does that mean you want to keep going?”

She sat up, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt. “Is that what Daddy wants?”

Seth ran his hand up her bare leg and under her babydoll. “What I want is for you to take this off before I rip it off you.”

She wouldn't mind seeing that, but she liked this piece of lingerie too much for him to damage it.

“Okay, but what about you, Daddy?” Kate asked. “Are you going to take off your clothes too?”

“Can't fuck you with my zipper up now, can I?”

With a smile, Kate jumped off his lap and slipped the lingerie over her head. Her pink nipples immediately hardened from the cool air in the room. “What about my shoes, Daddy?”

“Keep them on.” He rose from the chair, tugging his shirt up. “Be a good girl and lie back on the bed. Show me my birthday present again.”

Having learned her lesson, Kate listened to him and reclined on the mattress, spreading her legs for him. Her empty pussy clenched, begging to be filled, while the plug still securely sat inside her ass. 

“Can I touch myself, Daddy?” she asked.

“No, baby, just let me look at you.” He tossed his shirt on the chair, and she sighed at the sight of his muscular body. Everything about him was big. His arms. His chest. His hands. And as he removed his pants and his boxers, he revealed the biggest part. His thick veiny cock jutted out from in between his legs, pre-cum dripping from the tip. His balls looked so heavy and full. 

Kate licked her lips. “You're so hard, Daddy. Does it hurt?”

“Of course it does.”

“Let me help you.” She slid from the bed to her knees and wrapped her small hands around his cock, slowly stroking it. “Is this okay, Daddy?” 

“You're doing such a good job, princess.” He looked lovely standing over her with his strong legs, washboard abs, and that black fiery tattoo on his arm and neck that still turned her on. The best part was the new black cross tattooed over his heart with her initials KFG. Even though she didn't legally have his last name (because technically Seth and Richie were still dead), she was a Gecko through and through. 

Kate started moving her hands faster, causing Seth to groan. She liked it so much that she flicked out her tongue to lick his leaking tip.

He reached down to caress her face, his big hand cupping her cheek. “You're always hungry for my cock, aren't you? I still remember how you sneaked into my bed the first time. You were so horny and wet. Begging me to fuck your little pussy.”

“My little _eighteen-year-old_ pussy,” she added with a smirk.

He let out a sound that was half-growl, half-laughter. “That's when I knew you were right. The preacher's daughter—she was long gone.” He brushed the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip, her mouth still swollen from sucking on the dildo. She clenched her legs together, knowing what was coming next, _wanting_ what was coming next.

“Wanna know what else I remember?” he said, voice low and dangerous. “How tight and hot your cunt felt. The sounds you made as you took your first cock, and you took it so well. That's when I knew, Kate...that's when I knew you were my good girl.”

She remembered something too from that first night. Seth pulling out of her sore pussy with her blood on his dick. _“Do you know what this means, princess? It means you're mine.”_

And it was true. She was belonged with him, to him. 

“Are you still that same good girl?” Seth asked. 

“Yes, Daddy.” She locked eyes with him and slid his cock into her mouth. All the way, just like he taught her. 

Seth sighed. “Fuck...yes, babygirl...take it...” He gripped the back of her head and held her in place as he jammed his large cock down her throat. Her hands fell helplessly to her lap.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..._

Kate's eyes filled with tears, and drool trickled down her chin as she struggled to breathe, but she trusted Seth to revive her. He always did. 

_Five, four, three, two..._

He let her go, and she pulled back, wiping her mouth and gulping for air.

_Why do I let you do this these things to me?_

Seth touched her face, gently and tenderly, as though he had heard her question. “I love you, Kate.”

She turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand. “I love you too, Seth.”

Because underneath all this kinky shit, they were still Seth and Kate. 

The next thing she knew, Seth picked her up in his arms and placed her back on the bed against the pillows. He lay down next to her and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck, kissing her behind her ear. Then, he made a necklace of kisses along her collarbone before his mouth found her nipples, kissing and sucking them. She liked it when Daddy played nice too.

“You always taste like cherries, princess,” he said, wrapping his lips around her nipples again, biting down just slightly to send shivers down her spine.

She whimpered, threading her fingers through his hair, concentrating on the amazing feeling of his soft mouth and rough stubble rubbing against her tits. He moved on top of her, giving both tits a firm squeeze; she welcomed his heavy weight, the feel of his muscles on her small slender body, the coarse hair on his arms and legs brushing against her smooth skin, his thick cock resting right on her wet pussy.

He was all man, and he was all hers.

_Thirty-six. Almost forty. _

Her daddy.

Seth slipped his left hand in between her legs and lightly rubbed her clit. “Do you think it's fair that you came twice already while Daddy hasn't even come once?”

She squirmed under him. “No, Daddy.”

“What should we do about that?”

“You can fuck me,” she sighed. 

“Good answer.” He lifted himself off her and she whined at the loss, but he didn't go far. Seth pried her thighs open and tugged on the metal plug a little. She mewled at the sensation. 

“I'm gonna take it out now, princess,” he said. “Take another deep breath for me, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay, Daddy.”

Kate inhaled and held in her breath as Seth slowly dislodged the plug from her ass. Removing it was easier; maybe because her hole was now accustomed to what it was like to be stretched and filled. Still, she couldn't believe she had taken the plug and held it in for this long. 

“Was I good, Daddy?” she asked.

He answered her by probing her gaping asshole with his finger. When he added a second finger, she cried out. 

“I think you're ready,” Seth said, holding her legs apart as wide as possible and positioning himself in front of her. He squirted some lube from the bottle on to his left hand and started to stroke his cock with the liquid. 

Kate couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. The plug already felt like a lot, but everything she had told Seth was true; she trusted him with every part of her. She bit her lip, her entire body on edge, waiting, waiting, waiting for her daddy to put his cock in her ass.

“Will you be a good girl for me again?” Seth said, brushing his tip at her forbidden entrance. “Like when I took your pussy for the first time?”

She nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” 

When he started to push inside, she gasped at how big he felt. “I'm too little, Daddy...”

“No, baby, you feel perfect.” He pushed a few more inches into her, and she whined, clawing at the sheets. “Almost there, baby, hold on.”

Despite the slight discomfort, Kate watched as Seth slowly filled her ass with his cock, whimpering and moaning the entire time. He really did it. He really put it inside her. Unlike the cool metal plug, his cock was warm and familiar—in other words, Seth felt perfect too.

She lifted her gaze to his face. “Please, please, Daddy...” She didn't care how needy and desperate she sounded; she just needed him to start fucking her right now. 

For this first time, Seth didn't hold back as he pushed her legs up, stilettos dangling in the air, and drove his cock in and out of her, his heavy balls slapping against her bottom. He was hurting her in the best possible way. 

“Oh, my god...Daddy...yes...” She put her hands under her knees, holding her legs open for him. “I want more...please...”

Seth grunted over her. “That didn't take long. You like having my big cock in your ass, don't you?”

Still whimpering and moaning, she could only nod up at him. 

“I'm the first one to have all your holes, princess,” Seth said. “The first and the last.”

“Don't want anyone else, Daddy, just want you.”

“Because you're mine.” He slammed even harder into her, causing her tits to jiggle with each forceful thrust. “You're my good girl, aren't you?”

“Yes, Daddy, I'm your good girl!”

“That's what I want to hear.” He rewarded her by rubbing her clit, and she nearly flew off the bed. She squirmed some more, so lost in the fucking that she almost didn't see Seth pick up the dildo.

Her eyes widened. “Wait, Daddy...”

He traced her pink slit with the tip of the dildo. “You're going to take two cocks tonight, princess, because that's what I want.”

_Very mean, Daddy._

But Kate had already told Seth, tonight was about him. It was his special day, and she wanted everything about tonight to be special.

She gave him a small smile. “Okay, Daddy, if that's what you want.”

He plunged the toy inside her pussy, fucking her with it in slow, steady strokes that were timed with his cock sliding in and out of her ass. She could feel both dicks moving inside her; each ridge, each vein, rubbing against her walls. 

“It's too much,” she sobbed. 

But Seth was relentless with his dick and the dildo. “I thought you were my greedy little girl.” 

She started to shake her head to disagree with him, but instead, she let out a loud moan. Having two cocks fucking her felt incredible. She really was Seth's greedy little girl.

“This is the only way you're going to take two cocks,” he said. “Because I'm never, ever going to share you, princess.”

His words made her feel dizzy. How could the same person who made her come undone also make her feel so whole?

“I'm yours, Daddy,” Kate panted, pinching her nipples. “I'm yours, yours...all yours...”

Seth groaned, sliding the dildo out of her and rubbing its tip on her little clit. She sobbed again, but it was out of joy and relief. He was giving her permission to come. Electricity crackled in the pit of the stomach, running through every nerve of her body, until she screamed and squirted around the dildo and his fingers.

“That's it, baby,” Seth said in a soothing voice. “That's a good girl.”

She felt delirious, giddy, and as the final spasm subsided, she giggled. “Not bad for an old man.”

Seth narrowed his eyes. “I'll show you what an old man can do.” He pulled out of her and flipped her over on to her stomach. Fuck, when he manhandled her like that, it made her horny all over again.

With his fingers digging into her hips, he lifted her up on her all fours and spread her ass cheeks. “This hole was definitely worth the wait.”

Her face burned with embarrassment. “Sorry, Daddy, I always thought it would feel gross.”

“And now?” 

“Now, I love it.” She released a long sigh as Seth mounted her from behind and pushed his cock back into her ass. Turning her head to watch him, she whined each time he thrust inside her. The same crackling electricity she felt earlier was now being transferred to Seth. He was watching her with the same intensity, and she knew he felt the strong connection in that moment. It made her ache for him, even though he was right there. 

“Wish you could see how well your ass is taking my cock,” Seth said. “Can you feel it, babygirl? Can you feel me how deep I'm going?

“Yes, Daddy, you're in so fucking deep.”

Kate was tempted to touch her clit, but it wouldn't be fair to Daddy. Instead, she used her words to help him.

“Don't pull out, Daddy,” she pleaded. “I wanna feel you come inside my ass. I want you to fill me with your hot cum, please, Daddy, please...”

It worked. Her request prompted Seth to fuck her ass faster and harder. She wailed with each brutal thrust, her tits swinging under her, her pussy throbbing with jealousy.

“Give it to me, Daddy. Please, I need it...hurry...”

“It's coming, princess.” A few more long strokes, and Seth groaned loudly, filling her ass with his hot cum like she asked for.

Kate couldn't help but squeal at the new sensation. “Yes, Daddy, I want all of it.”

With his cock still leaking, he slid out of her ass and thrust into her pussy next. She fell forward on the pillows, crying out with surprise as he pushed his big cock all the way in. The dildo was nothing compared to the real thing.

“Don't wanna forget about your pretty cunt,” Seth said as he spurted inside that hole too. When he finally pulled out, his cum was dribbling out of her pussy and ass—and it felt unbelievable. 

Somehow, Kate found the strength to roll over on her back. She kept her legs open for Seth so he could see the mess he had made inside her. With a smile, she dipped her fingers into her used holes, smearing his white sticky cum around before lifting her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean. Kate tasted her sweet juices mixed in with his bitter and salty cum. Her smile grew when she saw Seth looking at her with awe and adoration. He had taught her so well.

“Happy birthday, Daddy,” she said.

He grinned at her. “You still don't mind being with an old man?”

“As long as he always fucks me like that.”

“Oh, don't worry,” Seth said, lowering himself down to kiss her. “I will.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is the [babydoll lingerie set](https://www.barenecessities.com/oh-la-la-cheri---valentine-lace-babydoll-set-2139_product.htm?pf_id=OhLaLaCheri2139) Kate is wearing, but in red. What do you think? :D


End file.
